


I've Never Been Good At Holding My Tongue

by princecaviar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: Stanford Pines has made the worst mistake of his life by attending Fiddleford's wedding.
Relationships: Emma-May Dixon/Fiddleford H. McGucket, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 9





	I've Never Been Good At Holding My Tongue

Stanford knew this was a bad idea from the start.

What had he been thinking? Accepting an invitation to the wedding of a man he was still in love with? A man he certainly wasn't going to be falling out of love with any time soon?

Maybe this would be good, he tried to reason with himself. Maybe this would help him move on from Fiddleford.

...Who was he kidding. He was just going to spend the rest of this wedding miserable.

Stanford sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror one more time, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on. Alright. He could do this.

He slipped out of the bathroom and into the wedding hall just in time. Not a minute after he sat down, the wedding march began, and Emma-May made her way down the aisle. She and Fiddleford smiled at each other when she reached the altar and took his hands. Stanford felt sick. The priest began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Fiddleford Hadron McGucket and Emma-May Dixon in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person has any cause to object - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. He was just going to make a scene. All he would do is embarrass himself and ruin the wedding.

But Stanford has never been good at keeping the peace.

He stands.

"I do."

His voice is firm, and all eyes in the room are on him. Emma-May looks angry, face red and like she's about to yell. Fiddleford looks… almost hopeful.

Maybe he's fooling himself into seeing things that aren't there.

"Fiddleford McGucket. I'm a complete idiot. I've been in love with you-" The various guests gasp, and Emma-May's face gets even redder. Stanford ignores it all. "-Since I met you on our first day of college. I can't in good conscience sit here and watch this wedding without saying anything." He holds his hand out. An offering.

For a moment, the entire wedding hall is silent.

Fiddleford looks at Emma-May, then back at Stanford. Slowly, deliberately, he steps forward, away from the altar, and takes Stanford's hand.

"I love you too."


End file.
